1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to technologies for recognizing an object based on an image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, an image recognition apparatus for recognizing an object based on an outside-vehicle image, which is obtained by a camera installed in a vehicle and shows a periphery of the vehicle, is proposed. This image recognition apparatus is considered to be used in a variety of applications in a vehicle.
The image recognition apparatus, for example, recognizes an object based on an outside-vehicle image and in a case where there is an object having a possibility of collision, the image recognition apparatus warns a user of the possibility of collision. Thereby, the user can drive in consideration of the object. In addition, the image recognition apparatus recognizes an object based on an outside-vehicle image and transmits a signal that indicates existence of the recognized object to a vehicle controller for controlling a behavior of the vehicle. Thereby, the vehicle controller can control the behavior of the vehicle in consideration of the object.
To fulfill a recognition function of this image recognition apparatus properly, an optical axis of a camera is needed to point in a predetermined direction relative to the vehicle. However, the optical axis of the camera, which is installed so as to point in the predetermined direction, may be displaced with age. For this reason, the image recognition apparatus for informing a user that the optical axis of the camera is changed largely from the predetermined direction in a case where the optical axis of the camera is changed largely from the predetermined direction is proposed. Thereby, the user can adjust the optical axis of the camera to the predetermined direction by such information being informed.
However, it is quite a trouble for a user to adjust an optical axis of the camera every time the image recognition apparatus detects displacement of the optical axis position. Therefore, improvements were required.